Winx Gone Wild: A Parody
by jaycie84
Summary: What if Nabu lived? What if everyone was a little...off? This is the adventures in the days of the lives of the winx club and their boyfriends after they defeat Ogron.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well my cousin, my sister, and I just finished watching the 4th season of Winx Club on Youtube. We were understandably distraught when Nabu died, so this is what we thought should have happened. It's a little different, but I hope it's still worth reading and will make you laugh ;)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own Winx Club. So I don't.**

**This takes place in Season 4, Episode 24 right when Layla summons the Black Gift and Ogron takes it.**

**This is the Prequel. The next chapter in the start of the story  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" Layla screeched in fury as her eyes lit on fire.<p>

"Okay, don't hurt me," Ogron pleaded as he curled in to a ball and started sucking on his thumb.

Layla took the Black Gift from him and shoved it (rather roughly) in to Nabu's heart.

Nabu awoke with a gasp.

"Nabu, you're alive!" Layla said with relief.

"Yes, I am now darling dearest Shnookims. All thanks to you!"

"Now, Layla, I have something very important for you to do... Look at me!" he said with a sense of urgency in his voice. Layla looked at him. He then

smiled, "Do I have anything in my teeth?"

"No Punky-poo there perfect, just like you!" Then they did an Eskimo nose kiss.

"Uh, hey guys, hate to ruin the moment but... We still have to kill some people!" Musa yelled over the sound of her blaring head phones.

"Oh, right..." Everyone muttered, and got to their feet.

"Who has the gun?" asked Bloom.

"I do." Stella replied, "But why are we shooting him instead of using our powers to kill him?"

"Well, our powers aren't very good at killing people. I tried on a guinea pig once. He just ate the vines." Flora said, thoughtfully.

"One sec, while I find it in my purse." Stella said cheerfully, as she rummaged through her purse, "Here it is!"

She pulled out a big silver revolver and handed it to Bloom.

"Eeeyew! I don't want to kill him!" Bloom complained. Just then Helia stepped in front of her and took the gun.

"I'll do it." he said in a blank tone, "I like death."

"He's been more emo than usual lately, don't you think?" Skye said to the group. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Helia held the gun sideways and yelled, "KILL SHOT!"

A loud crack spread throughout the area and hit Ogron. Followed by two more bullets through the heads of his accomplices. Everyone then did the happy  
>dance together.<p>

"Let's go home now, guys! My blaster doesn't work, my feet hurt, my cape is ripped, I need to call my mom, then I have to check on my Webkinz, and I  
>h-" Timmy's whining was cut-off by Riven.<p>

"TIMMY! JUST SHUT UP!" Riven screeched. Timmy looked at the ground submissively.

"Okay girls lets go home. That would be the logical next thing to do."

"Winx Speedix!" Tecna shouted (Cue a really long sequence staring Bloom as they change into there different wings)

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? If you made it this far it couldn't have bored you to death. So review please =) and read on!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Initiation **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. I know it's a bummer, but I don't. **

**This is my1st fic so lets see how this goes!**

* * *

><p>It was Roxy's first night with the Winx club at their apartment in Gardina. She thought that if she was going to a fairy with them she might as well live like the rest of them. They were all sitting in the main room after just finishing a dinner of Spaghetti-Os and pop-tarts (the dinner of champions.)<p>

"Hey guys, it's Roxy's first night with us!" Musa screeched so she could hear herself over the music pounding in her ears. "You know what that means!" she yelled equally as loud, as she winked at Roxy and smiled mischievously at the rest of the group.

"Oh, yeah, you have to go through initiation. Just like the rest of us did." Flora responded.

"Okay what do I have to do?" she asked. Roxy smiled uncertainly, not yet knowing how out of control this whole night would get...

"Well, what did you guys have to do?" she asked, not knowing what to expect.

Bloom spoke up first, "Flora had to try drugs, Musa had to post a video of her doing Jazzercise on Youtube and do a concert on the Alfea campus in the middle of the night using a spoon and a hair dryer while wearing a bikini and a shower cap."

"Hey! It didn't sound half bad!" She interjected at an abnormally high volume.

"It didn't sound half good either." Layla put in.

"Anyways... Layla had to streak across the Redfountain campus." Bloom reminded them all as Layla blushed a bright red and looked down suddenly very interested in her shoes.

"Well, you had to put a spell on your hair to turn it orange. And it never wore off!" she spat back, reminding Bloom of the horrific day.

"What did I have to do?" Stella asked, genuinely intrigued by all these fun times she couldn't recall.

"You had to visit Brandon with no makeup on and crash a car." Tecna recited mechanically.

"That must have been awful!" Stella groaned, racking her brain to remember.

"What did you have to do, Tecna?" Roxy asked, wondering what other horrific things they were made to do.

"I had to update my Facebook status to 'I'm pregnant' then call Timmy and tell him it wasn't his." She said without showing any signs of embarrassment.

"You also have to follow a bunch of rules." Flora reminded them.

"What are they?" Stella asked, while scratching her head.

"You must grow your hair down to your knees, you must weigh under 80 pounds, your waist must be under 5 inches around, you must get an attractive boyfriend from Redfountain with luxurious hair, he must where spandex and a cape, you can't wear a shirt that covers your stomach, you can only where clothes in your color scheme" Tecna rattled on, like she was reading off a paper.

"Oh, well, that doesn't sound too hard. I already do most of those things. I'll just have to lose 20 pounds." Roxy shrugged, "But what else do I have to do?" she added afraid of what was to come.

"You could drink a whole bottle of ketchup!" Stella tried. But the idea was quickly shot down as not good enough.

"Try drugs." Flora suggested...Or commanded, she has been a little off ever since she did them the first time.

"It wouldn't be logical for someone to do the same thing someone else did." Tecna reminded everyone.

"MAKE ME A SANDWICH!" Bloom shrieked at her. But everyone just looked at Bloom, and kind of rolled their eyes. She was having another one of her hot headed episodes.

"Get a tattoo...on your butt...of a toaster." Layla recommended, smiling mischievously.

"No way!" Roxy responded, "I'm not doing anything to permanently damage myself!"

"I have an idea! You could try drugs!" Musa practically screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I already said that," Flora reminded her. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Nope," came the reply.

"Of course you didn't! You can't hear crap with those headphones in all the time." she muttered under her breath.

"Dude, you should set up a kissing booth at Redfountain!" Bloom excitedly suggested.

"Oh, my flipping gosh that's the best idea ever!" Stella said, showing her support for the idea.

"What? Set up a pissing booth!" Musa exclaimed.

"No a _kissing_ booth." everyone corrected her in unison.

"Ohhhhh, okay." She nodded and returned to head banging.

"Okay, I'll do it! Let's go!" Roxy agreed.

A few hours later an elaborate sign that spelled, "Kissing Booth!" in bright red lipstick floated 15 feet high in the middle of the Redfountain campus. Below that was a decent sized table with a white silk table cloth lined with fresh flowers and a glass jar with the word, "Tips" hastily scrawled on it. Luckily, it was a Friday night so the campus was still bustling at 8:30. Sitting at the table was none other than the determined animal fairy, who was all made over by Stella. She had on purple-pink lipstick, with a little bit of dark purple eyeliner. Also, she was sporting long fake eyelashes and her purple hair curled in to perfect ringlets.

"You look hot!" Stella said with excitement in her voice. Roxy just smiled and looked a little scared. Just then, Musa, the loudest of the group let out a loud whistle to get all the boys attention. She then stood up on a chair to make the announcement:

"Okay, boys! There's a kissing booth over here. So... do I really need to explain the rest?" She stepped down off the chair and rejoined her friends.

"Look, guys, I see our boyfriends!" Stella said excitedly "But where's Brandon? He never seems to be around." she sighed.

Walking towards them was a pack of 5 manly-men boys. In the front was Sky, wearing his usual blue specialist uniform he shook his head to show off his long shiny blonde hair that was now down to his shoulders. Behind him was Nabu, Riven, Timmy, and Helia. Riven was wearing a gre-

"**NABU-U-U-U-U!" **Layla screamed at the top of her lungs as she started running in slow motion towards him. A meadow of flowers grew around them as Nabu started slow-motion running towards her also. They met in the middle as Layla jumped into his arms and he held her bridal style. He kissed her on the lips then smiled.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"l love you more." she whispered back. The room was oozing lovey dovey crap.

Anyways Riven was wearing a green button down shirt that could probably have been buttoned up another 2 buttons, paired with khaki shorts and sneakers. He had a 2 liter bottle in his maroon hair to keep it all held up, along with a whole tube of super stay hair gel. He flashed Musa a smile and winked as he strode towards her.

Helia's choppy black hair rustled in the breeze. He was wearing his usual black t-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. All topped off with his go-every-where black leather jacket, and his trademark thick black eyeliner and lipstick. When he reached Flora he gave her a hug and said:

"You look more beautiful than a dead raven flying through a starless night on judgment day."

Flora just blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Next was Timmy. He was wearing an undersized pair of jeans and a crisp white button down shirt that probably needed to be unbuttoned a button or two. He walked up to Tecna and said hi. She waved back and they gave each other an awkward hug. 'Cause we all know they're the awkward couple – that's why they don't get screen-time.

Bloom and Sky were already holding hands while she stroked his hair. Nabu and Layla were looking lovingly into each others eyes.

"Where's Brandon?" Stella complained. She was sitting on a bench all alone moping in her misery.

"Well, lets get this thing started!" she said to everyone, trying to think of something to get her mind off her empty heart.

A variety of responses came in reply:

"Okay!"

"Lets do this!"

"I don't know if this is logical..."

"Yeah,"

"Sure,"

"Alright,"

"If you say so..."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

"God, Timmy, just get over your self!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? If you made it this far it couldn't have bored you to death. So review and tell me what sucks, what rocks, and anything else. Thanks =)<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHERE'S BRANDON?"<p> 


End file.
